


Stress Relief

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Rhett lived for days when Link had skipped his afternoon bike ride or forgotten his coffee. Those days were the days that he had an excuse to touch without worry and could be as reckless as he wanted. It was all in the name of stress relief.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileyRooin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/gifts).



Each man had their own form of stress relief. Things they did separately and together to reduce the tension from hours of filming and days spent hunched over laptops barely moving as they typed and researched new ideas. 

 

Rhett had gone through the layers, biking with Link, jogging along paths along the parks of LA taking in the small amount of nature that the big city provided, starting books that he never finished, learning about things that he get excited about and then let lie in the corners of his home and mind. Recently he had graduated from hot yoga to just regular yoga to some form of pilates. His instructor had lectured about the health benefits of green and black tea and Rhett latched on. He gave up the jittering flightiness that coffee provided in favor of the soothing effects of warm tea. Rhett felt like his routine was set as far as stress relief was concerned. 

 

Link on the other hand had chosen his form of stress relief long ago in the form of nature. Anything to do with immersing himself in the trees through hiking, biking, four wheeling or camping set his mind at ease. Sometimes he would bring Rhett along, sometimes his other friends, often times he went alone or with his children. Each time it was a new experience, the flight of a bird he had never seen crossing his path or taking a new trail, uncharted and unmarked at least to him. 

 

It was imperative that they do things to reduce the tension or their friendship suffered. Rhett and Link always knew when the other had not been holding up their end of the bargain, when their ears picked up on the sounds of gritted teeth or their eyes absorbed the tense stance of their friend. On one particular day, Rhett noticed Link pacing the offices and growling his displeasure over something or other as he barrelled through their office door. The look on his face was one that Rhett hated to see. It was a mix of stress and anger, his beautiful lips curved downward and his ocean blue eyes murky and troubled. On this day and many other days where Link was like this, Rhett would reach for the small body and pull him close. Link would always protest that he had work to do or a phone call to make, but Rhett wouldn’t comment. He would just pull the brunette into his lap and hold him firmly, until the body lost its struggle and melted against him. 

 

From there, Rhett would take the glasses from his friend’s face and starting from the tips of his hair down to the soles of his feet, his fingertips would trail lines down the lithe body. Not nearly as meticulous as Link, he never could be, but on days like these, days that Link was bursting at the seams and thirsting for blood, he would take his time. He would move his hands slowly over every inch of Link, massaging and tickling the tension out of his friend. With each inch he covered, he felt Link loosen up and normally by the time he hit Link’s waist the man had melted into the blonde’s chest and had reserved himself to the touches. Rhett would shift the man in his arms and move his weight about the couch to reach different places on Link’s body. 

 

Rhett knew that this was not something best friend’s normally did for each other. On a basic level, somewhere inside his brain, he understood that this was supposed to be awkward and that he was supposed to not want this. But he lived for days when Link had skipped his afternoon bike ride or forgotten his coffee. Those days were the days that he had an excuse to touch without worry and could be as reckless as he wanted. It was all in the name of stress relief.  

 

By the time, Rhett reached Link’s feet, slipping off the shoes and socks to touch the soft skin of his toes and heels, the man usually fell asleep. And that was how it would be this time. Rhett never did make it back up Link’s body to touch any of the more sensitive areas. It was something he dreamed of doing, but always told himself next time. There will always be a next time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Follower Count Give Away. Prompt: Stress Relief. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [RazleDazle](http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/post/161202677339/follower-give-away)


End file.
